Marriage, Please
by Blair Cottonelle
Summary: Piccolo and Gohan decide to bring their relationship to a whole new level through marriage. I suck at summaries. Just read and review please! Rating is T may change rating later in story though.


**A/N: Okay so you guys wanna know something weird? While I'm writing about Gohan and Piccolo getting married I'm watching Piccolo yelling at Gohan to stop crying in the Frieza Saga where Gohan is like Five? I feel like a perv...**

**Don't own.**

(Flashback)

"You have to ask my parents! Gohan said.

"You're the one who wants to get married!"

"Yes, but it's tradition for the groom to ask the parents permission for their son or daughters hand in marriage, and well...even though I hate to admit it you ARE the more dominiate one in our relationship." Gohan said to Piccolo, the two had only been dating for a year but they felt close enough to take that next step.

"You're point?" Piccolo asked,

"Ask for my hand in marriage! I'm also only sixteen...so you need to ask permission anyways."

"Why can't you ask?" Piccolo asked.

"TRADITION!" Gohan yelled, flailing his arms in a very childish manner.

Piccolo rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics, and sighed.

"If I ask for their permission, will they say yes?"

Gohan shrugged.

"Who knows? Mom...no. Dad might be able to persuade her though...but that's only if he says yes. So I really don't know. At least try. For me." Gohan said, reaching for Piccolo's hand.

"Alright. I'll try." Piccolo said returning the gesture, holding Gohan's hand protectively.

"Do it tomorrow at one. Both of my parents will be home." Gohan said.

Piccolo nodded.

(End Flashback)

Piccolo's POV

I groaned impatiently on Gohan's doorstep waiting for Goku or Chichi to answer the door.

Goku answered the door and smiled.

"Hey Piccolo! Gohan's not here right now but if you come back later he'll be home." Goku said.

"I'm not here to see Gohan. I'm here to see you and Chichi, I need to ask you both a very important, serious question."

Goku's expression became confused and he opened the door wider to let me in.

"Come in then. Chichi is in the kitchen, follow Me." he said.

I walked inside and closed the door behind me. Following Goku to the kitchen I saw Chichi washing some dishes. She smiled when she saw Goku. She noticed me behind him,

"Gohan's not here. He should be back soon though." She smiled.

"He's not here for Gohan, he wants to talk to us." Goku explained. He motioned towards the table for me to sit.

I sat down and he sat across from me.

"Are you finished with those dishes Chichi?" he asked.

Chichi nodded putting one last plate away and shutting the water off.

"Come sit next to me so Piccolo can ask us his question."

Goku stood up and pulled a chair out for her, she sat down and he took his seat again. They looked at me from across the table.

"So what's up Piccolo?" Goku asked.

I took a deep breath to compose myself before I started talking, not knowing I would feel this anxious.

"Well...me and Gohan have been dating for a long time, and I've known him since he was four. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. So with your permission I would like your sons hand in marriage." I said.

The look on their faces said enough, they did not approve.

"Piccolo he is only sixteen years old!" Chichi yelled.

"I know. That's why I'm asking permission."

"Well I say no! Gohan's not ready to get married, he's too young! Goku agrees with me. Don't you Goku?" She asked.

Goku was staring at me, his eyes boring into me. The look he was giving me was scary. I felt at any moment he would jump out of his chair, across the table and start attacking me. For my sake I hoped he wouldn't, he's stronger than me and I wouldn't be able to stop him from killing me. I gulped while he continued to stare at me. Finally he spoke,

"He is only sixteen, but you two have known each other for a very long time. I think we should consider this Chichi." he said calmly.

Chichi's face went red.

"NO! I will not! He's too young, and I don't approve of the person he's marrying." She said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I have nothing personal against you Piccolo, but my son deserves better. He deserves someone who can provide him with love, comfort, stability and I want grandchildren!" She shouted.

"Chichi! How can you say that? You barely know Piccolo!" Goku scolded.

"I know him enough."

"You're right. Gohan probably does deserve better, but I do my damn best! I love him! I didn't think I was capable of love, but your son makes me feel things I've never felt before. He is my other half, I value him more than anyone else, even myself...and for your information Nemekians are capable of reproduction. Even the males...Gohan is gay. So that's the only way you're getting grandchildren out of him. Unless he adopts..."

Goku smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife who sat stunned at my outburst.

"How can you say he is not right for Gohan? Clearly he loves Gohan, and he would go to the ends of the earth for him. I know. I've seen him. After hearing that speech, there's...no way I could deny you Gohan's hand in marriage." Goku said.

I smiled, and noticed Chichi crying.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"He's my baby. I love him! I don't like the idea of someone taking him away." She said.

"I'm not taking him away. I'm just forming a closer bond to him."

"You're a good man Piccolo." she said.

"Does this mean I have permission?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes." she said smiling through her tears. I assumed it was a happy smile.

Goku patted me on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the family." He laughed.

Just then the door opened and Gohan came in.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" He called.

"Were in the kitchen." Chichi called out. Gohan ran into the kitchen and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey!" He shouted excitedly. "Did you ask?" He whispered.

I nodded, "Yes."

"What did they say?" he asked.

"We said yes." Goku laughed.

"Really dad? Really mom?" He asked excitedly.

"Really." Goku said.

I watched as Gohan hugged his parents, Chichi had stopped crying and was smiling and hugging back. After he pulled out of the hug he turned to me, wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me in for a kiss.

I was relaxing into the kiss when I heard Goku clear his throat. I opened my eyes and saw him with raised eyebrows. I pulled away from the kiss.

"Sorry dad...got carried away there." Gohan said with a laugh.

Then Chichi started laughing, followed by Goku. I was the last to join in. I wasn't exactly sure why we were laughing, but it felt right. I knew I was going to like being a part of this family.


End file.
